Family Portrait
by Saphir Blue
Summary: "You know what they say? I'm sure you will remember your runaway dream once it will happen to you." Sakura hadn't thought Tomoyo could be right when she had joked about the dream haunting her every night. Yet, once she met Li Shaolan, the father of Tomoyo's daughter friend, she realized that all this time, she had been dreaming about the perfect family she wanted so badly to have.
1. Prologue : The voice of my dream

**Hello, everyone. I'm new in the world of CCS fanfiction and still a novice, considering my light experience with this site. I had stumbled upon one or maybe two story about the child of one of the two protagonist bringing them together. Unfortunately, I didn't have the satisfaction to read a completed story. So I decided to write one of my own. The story will be mainly in Sakura's POV. I hope it would be good. Please, give me your impressions.**

* * *

Prologue : The voice in my dream.

Sakura's POV

The birds were chirping. The new day rising was reason enough for the cries of joy. And their melodious song woke me up, I, a usually heavy sleeper. Opening one eye, then the other, I started to rise, my auburn hair in a mess. I stretched leisurely, yawning before I straightened myself. My striking emerald green eyes looked around, as if I, their owner, thought I was in an unknown environment. One long minute passed and the fog in my mind finally begun to disappear. Taking a look at the clock sitting on my bedside table, astonishment shook my angelic features. Turning off the alarm programmed to set off in an hour, I sighed heavily, conscious of why my sleep had run away from me. This dream again. I couldn't remember the face but the voices were still ringing, loud and clear, in my head. How I wished I could, on day, encounter the ones in my daily night fantasies. Because, even if I didn't have a single clue about the content of my reverie, I knew I would definitely be happy if they were to happen.

Getting out of bed, I jumped in my baby pink robe and a pair of slippers, deciding that, since I was awoke, I could enjoy a more copious breakfast. Walking down the hall, then stair, I headed for the kitchen, ready to make my favorite dish: pancakes. In a couple of minutes, I was working the dough freshly made while the pan was getting warm. Whistling a cheerful tune, with a shake of my hips here and there, I applied a generous amount of dough, letting it color for few minutes before turning it over. The gesture was repeated five times and gave me a full plate a pancakes, ready to be eaten. Saving the remaining dough, by placing it in the fridge, I didn't even have to think about it and helped myself with a glass of orange juice, an unhealthy sweet cup of burning coffee. I ate, a smile forming on my lip as I tasted the food I had made. I guess it was heart-warming scene to see a grown-up person act like a five year old child.

"Really, mother's recipes are the best" I squealed, happily.

Once I had finished my meal, I returned upstairs to get ready for the day. I took a quick shower, saving the pleasure of a warm bubble bath for when I would want or need to relax tonight. Because even if I loved my job, I had to admit it tended to be taxing. Well, teaching to 2nd grade children had never been a walk in a park and my everlasting cheerful demeanor was more a handicap, contrary to whatever my co-workers say. Drying myself, I picked my favorite light pink sundress. A white ribbon was tightening the dress at chest-level, tending to amplify the fullness of my C-cup sized breasts. A pair of white ballerinas, a large purse matching my outfit and I was ready to head out. Today was the start of new school years and God knew I couldn't wait to see the face of this year class students. While I was closing my front door, my phone rang. No need to look at the screen to know who was calling. The ringtone was a dead giveaway. The lyrical song was the one Tomoyo, my best friend and cousin, had sung in a contest when we were still 5th grade Elementary students.

"Tomoyo-chan?" I asked, either way.

"Sakura-chan?" The voice on the other end sounded surprised. "How can you answer when you're supposed to be sleeping?"

"I had this dream again…" I answered as if it was an explanation of its own. Well, knowing my best friend, it said it all.

"Well, you know what they say… Maybe you will remember this runaway dream when it will happen…" There was an undertone, meaning Tomoyo was making fun of me. "Never mind that, I call you for a reason."

"Let me guess. Mina-chan?" A smirk graced my lips – Cheshire-like smirk - when my cousin responded with a groan. "Eriol-kun isn't home yet, isn't it?"

"What are you? Mind reader? A fortune teller? How can you guess things with such terrifying accuracy?" she nearly yelled, venting her frustrations about my guessing skill. "No, actually, I don't really want to know. I'm sure knowing your little secret might be more of an headache than being keep in the dark." Tomoyo sighed heavily, before bringing back the main matter. " Since you guess right, you know what to do?"

"I'll keep the little monster entertained until you come to pick her up. I'll see you around Moyo-chan."

With that, I hang up, taking my car key from my purse. If I was going to pick Mina-chan up, I'll need the car. With the minutes I got to spare, I turned back in my house to retrieve my favorite book. I had never been so eager to know the conclusion of a story but didn't have the time to just sit and read in peace. Today was really starting on a right note. When I had all that I need, I drove to work. Direction : Tomoeda Elementary Private School.

-o-o-

The end of my book had been breathtaking but so sad, leaving me to wipe away my tears before I headed to class. What a shame to present myself with puffy and red eyes. I could already hear the kids laughing. Fortunately, with the help of some light foundation, I managed to make myself more presentable, yet again. Walking in the hallway, greeting with a cheerful smile all my passing co-workers, my feet dragged me toward the class assigned to me. While approaching my destination, I was chanting in her head some kind of stress reliever prayer. It was actually a routine I had started when I was still an assistant teacher. A mere advice Rika-chan, one of my friend and co-worker here, had given to reassure and soothe me. Yeah, I could be a real big crybaby for a 26 year old woman. Now I was standing before my class door, hands still trembling in the wood. Taking another – unnecessary – breath, I slid the door open and entered her classroom.

"Happy Birthday, Kinomoto- sensei!" the children chorused.

I, shocked behind my mind and very paralyzed by the surprise, stood, with my mouth gasping wide open. Well, I couldn't have a better class than the one I had taught last year. Standing behind their desk, each one of my "kids" - like I liked to call them – bowed respectfully wishing me the best for this year again. It was right, today was the 1st April and by extension my birthday. Touched they had remembered, I graced them with the very smile Tomoyo say to be a killer, making the boys blush madly and the girls giggle lightly.

"Thanks you guys. Happy to see you all got stuck with me for another year." I joked, earning herself another round of laugher. "Since you have been kind to me how about we do something fun for the first hour?"

-o-o-

The day was finally ending. The kids had been energetic and kind of hard to handle for the first day. Therefore, I was exhausted. I let out a sigh, while I was gathering all my things. In a folder rested the copies my students had given me before leaving me, merely five minutes ago. In the last hour, when I couldn't find a way to keep them calm, I asked them to write about their spring holiday. If this wasn't enough motivation, I had told them this would be their first mark of the year. Taking on last look at the clock, I walked out of my classroom, anticipating the challenge waiting for me. Yes. It was time to pick up Mina-chan. I vaguely wondered how in the world I would be able to deal with a four years old living battery when I was ready to sleep the rest of the day off. And I promised I would be able to tire her off before her mother came to pick her up. Tough thing, indeed. Eventually, I reached my car, opened the door and started the engine. Then I was off. When I parked in front of the kindergarten two blocks away, I was still at loss about how I was going to keep her niece entertained.

Mina-chan, one of the many pet names I used for the little girl, looked a lot of like her mother. Both physically and mentally. The long ebony hair that brushes her waist got a hint of purple in the sunlight. A skin as smooth as porcelain was another gift she received from Tomoyo. Her eyes, as dark as the night, was the only feature she gained from her father. Eriol had been a transfer student from England in our Elementary school days. The years he had spent with us was enough for the boy to grow on the little Daidoji heiress. Even when he returned to his homeland, they stayed in touch and literally hit it off when he came for the middle of my second years of university. At that time, I was modeling for Tomoyo as she was making her début in the fashion industry. When she didn't have time to wrapped my body with one of her new masterpiece, I was studying to become the teacher I was now. It wasn't a surprise when one year later, she came to me, with teary eyes, unable to speak a word. The ring on her finger was all she needed to show for me to understand and share her happiness. Four years later, and they were still content with their marriage.

_'Somehow, I envied them...'_ I thought with a sigh.

I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that squeezed my heart. It was always like that every time I thought about them. Even if I grew out of my crush over Yukito-san, no man had never really caught my attention. While I was looking for anyone, I was still dreaming for this perfect family I had wish when I was young and naïve.

"Kinomoto-san, are you here for Minako-chan?" the greeting I received from the day taker tore me out of my thoughts. I smiled, as always, nodding. "Hiiragizawa-san must be busy."

"A last minute meeting." I confirmed. "Where is the little monster, Minato-san?"

"Playing with our new one. They are already inseparable." She laughed at the cuteness of the situation. Looking for myself, I soon joined her as my little niece was drawing with a little boy. I made myself known by clearing my throat and the two children looked my way. "Hello there."

"Auntie Sakura!" Mina-chan squealed. She dropped her color pens and jumped in my arms. "Mommy said you would come."

"And here I am. Are you ready to go?" The answer I got just got me laughing a whole lot more.

"No!" The kid jumped out of my embrace to stand by her new friend. "Shao-kun daddy isn't here. I can't leave him alone." The one named Shao-kun looked up to me, trying to be strong but his eyes were pleading.

"Do you want us to stay with you, Shao-kun?" I asked him directly. He nodded timidly and resumed his drawings, not succeeding in hiding his red cheeks. "Then, it's decided. Let's all draw a picture for Shao-kun daddy."

I decided to draw Mina-chan and Shao-kun getting along together while the two children were just coloring one of their picture book. It was a rough sketch but I was proud that my skill were no longer as poor as when I was in 5th grade. Then we built a castle with Lego cubes. Mina-chan insisted to be the princess, forcing the little boy to be her charming prince. It was energizing to watch them interact. And here I thought I wasn't going to be able to handle the raven hair monster. At one point, I found myself with both of them sitting on my lap as I was reading a story. Time flew and finally, I heard the distinctive sound of a car parking. I was prepared for the intrusion but not for the cold greeting.

"Who are you?" Well, Shao-kun daddy was not as warmhearted as his son. "And what are you doing with my son? I don't remember you being one of the staff people working here."

"Hello to you, Mr. Tardy!" I answered, the sarcasm in my voice evident. I wasn't going to give him a proper response if the man was being such jerk.

"Dad, don't be mean to Sakura one-chan. I asked her to wait with me because I was lonely." I didn't expect the young boy to defend me but I smiled warmly at the gesture ruffing his wild hair. He blushed again.

"We're going, Xiao Lin." The man's voice didn't let place for argument, so I help the boy down my lap and smiled at him one last time.

"Go. Daddy is angry enough. I don't want you to have problems because of me."

I gave him the drawing I had made for him and a light push to tell him he could go. Then I stood with Mina-chan in my arms. Now, I could take a good look at the boy father. They were so much alike, chestnut brown hair, a matching pair of brown eyes, face features so fine we could have mistaken them for girl. Well, in the father case, the manliness and the rude behavior nullified the statement. It seemed he was gauging me out too but I couldn't explain the confusion fissuring the hard mask he was wearing. He surprised me when he talked again, using the softer tone, one that send shiver down my spine.

"Do I know you?" he asked. I wanted to ask the same question but the first impression he had on me let me with a bitter taste. "You are, somehow, very familiar to me."

"I hope no. Because, you treat people you are familiar with this way, you can be sure I don't want to be part of that category…"

With no further argument, I walked past him, still managing to crack a smile for the little one standing next to him. I was proud of myself because I had been able to hide that fact that I was shaking inside. Once that I was in the privacy of my car, Mina-chan buckle fastened, I allowed my emotions to show. This voice, this man's voice. I knew it, for I had heard it for months. It was the one thing I couldn't forget the morning once my eyes were open. This was the voice in my dream.

_'__Moyo-chan, you say I'm a fortune teller. If I could see ahead of time, why didn't I see this one coming?'_ I thought.

And this day had begun so well…

* * *

**Well, this is it. I'm not a fast releaser and I'm very busy with work and my own project. But I will try my best to not keep you waiting for too long. Anyways, thanks you, guys for reading. Until next time.**

**Saphir Blue**


	2. Chapter I : My name is

**Hi every one! Here the second chapter. I know, it's sooner than you had expected it. But I'm sick. And I write - a lot - when I'm sick. Since I'm here, I wanted to thank all the people who read, follow, favorite or review. I am very touched and will work hard to finish this story. Now, without further delay, to the story ^^ !**

* * *

Chapter I : My name is…

Sakura's POV

The drive home had been quiet. I couldn't stop the wheels in my head from turning. And it didn't help that Mina-chan, for once, decided that being calm wasn't such a bad idea. Sitting on her baby car seat, she was playing with her hair, trying hard to make herself forgotten. Therefore, my mind continued to run wild, the implications behind this strange occurrence driving me crazy. It had never been my forte, thinking too hard that's it. Everything had always seemed to come naturally to me, as if I was blessed. Tomoyo and the others thought that God was more protective of me since I could be so clueless and naïve. Well, it was true that I was oblivious of things happening right under my nose. The relation between Rika-chan and Terada-sensei was the perfect example, since every one of my class – even Takashi-kun – had been aware of it.

I parked my car in the driveway before my house. Since Dad and Toya were now living in Okinawa for their job, the house of my childhood had been left in my care. I always knew I big she was. I had acknowledged this evidence the morning after my mother's death, when I was 3. Nadeishiko, my mother, had always been the soul of our family and her lost had been hard on all of us. And now that I was living here alone, I couldn't help but think the family that all my friends were unconsciously rubbing in my face would make the place looked less empty. It was official now, I was depressive. I sighed heavily, get out of my car and went to free Mina-chan from her seat. Once the little raven haired monster was in the arms, I locked my door car and headed for my front door. While I was looking for my keys, I felt Mina-chan shift in my arms. I looked up to her to find her crying. With the back of my hand, I wiped her tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her, praying that my silence wasn't the cause of her actual distress.

"I'm sorry. Shao-kun daddy was mean to you and it was my fault." I wanted to slap myself for having the child worry herself to tears. "You're not mad at me, ne?"

"Of course not, sweetie. The only one I'm mat at is Shao-kun daddy. He was a big meanie when all you wanted was help your friend. He didn't deserve the beautiful picture we made for him."I kissed her and gave her my brightest smile. "Now, now, you shouldn't waste your precious tears for a bad guy. Make them go away or I might cry too."

Now that I had cleared her guilty mind, Mina-chan was cheerful again. However, playing the role of the quiet girl seemed to be taxing in energy. Therefore, the second I had closed the door behind us, the little monster started to complain about how hungry she was. My eternal smile reappeared on my lips as I promptly asdured the child that I had a snack waiting gor her. Sure enough, a flan was sitting in my fridge ready to be eaten. Knowing my little niece, I accompanied the eessert wiwih a ccu oo hot chocolate. It was a recipe I created to satisfy my growing unhealthy need for sugar. Eventually, the small girl became addicted to it at the first sip. Well, I couldn't blame her. Originally, my cooking skills were good. But I improved so much thanks to my father's tips that I could put to shame a master chef. With the kid enjoying her meal, I could think about diner. Traditional dishes were out of questions. I was in no mood for that. Western style diner, that was it!

Looking into my cupboards, I was happy to find all that I needed to make some lasagna. By the time I finished, Tomoyo should already be here, literally starving to death. The Daidoji heiress loved her job with a passion. So much that it could often be life-frightening. And I had a feeling today was going to be one of those days. Therefore, a 3- course meal was what would be waiting for her. One last look at my niece and I knew nothing would be disturbing my cooking. Since she had found the toys she owned here, I was sure I will hear of her when she would be hungy again. Good thing. I didn't want to think about today revelation. I didn't want to have a face as impossible to forget as the voice I couldn' t help but recognize. I didn't want a reason to learn to know him, a reason to believe that this rude man could hold the key of my own happiness. So I immersed myself into the diner waiting to be prepared and cleared my mind. Soon, a mouth- watering fragrance was all you could smell in the Kinomoto household.

- o - o -

Tomoyo, as I had previously predicted, arrived merely few minutes before I turned off the oven. Of course, she didn't think about lunch and could eat an elephant if I could cook one. Ever way, my best friend didn't put much a fight. Minako was more than happy to help me dress the table so the three of us could dig in. We ate, my niece blabbling about my little encounter with Shao-kun daddy. By my absence of response, Tomoyo could tell something more happened. I could see it coming, her squeezing the truth out of me. And I knew that I would never be able to escape my imminent apocalypse. However, despire the little girl incessant chatting, the diner was over way too soon. My cousin was already taking upstair for the bath her daughter could take alone. I waited, anxioux because this meaned the Daidoji heiress was never going to let me live this down. I could already hear her wicked laugh, the one that never failed to make breack a sweat. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even feel her sitting next to me.

"So... What happen with Shao-kun daddy?" she asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Sakura, don't make me..." I stiffened.

"He had that voice." I admited, in a whisper. "It was the same voice, Moyo-chan."

"What are you talking about. Don' t try to confuse me with your little drama act."

"I'm not playing. The voice in my dream, Shao-kun daddy had the same voice. When I heard it, I don't know how I managed to keep my jaw from dropping. I was shaking like a leaf. It's a wonder he didn't notice." The more I was revealing the more histeric I got. Actually, I was trembling all over again. "Tomoyo... I ddon't know what' s that mean and it's scraring the hell out of me."

" Sakura..." The concern was evident and apparent on her face. But I didn't stop.

"And you heard Mina-chan. This guy is a total jerk. How could my mind be devious enough to make me dream of his voice on daily basis? And he has a kid. This means he isn't single, right? That's it! I've gone crazy!" I exclaimed theatracally.

"Sakura, honey, calm down. Yelling won't help you. Why don' t you give me his name. Maybe I could find something. Anything. As long as it eases your mind." I thought and thought harder but the more I tried, the less I could remember. My silence, soon, betrayed me. "Don' t tell... You didn't even have the guy name! Sakura! I thought I taught you better. The first thing you do when you come face to face with a hot specimen, you ask his name. It's the least you could do."

For five seconds, I felt like my mother was scolding me. Yeah, that was definitely wrong. I kept quiet because an angry Tomoyo was a dangerous one. I didn't argue when she told me that my angelic look and cute cheerfluness wasn't always going to do the charme. I shrugged nonetheless. If I listened to all her rantings, I could be convinced that I couldn't seduce any one, not even if my very life was at stake. Well, when I thought about it, maybe this wasn't so far from the mark. Actually, it was pretty much accurate. I wasn't as clueless as I was when I were younger, it didn't change the fact that I had no experience in the dating department. Yes, nothing, niet, nada. At the age of 26 years old, I was still virgin. Hell, I didn't even have my first kiss. I was pure in every sense of the word. And with the way my cousin was talking, I was starting to feel ashamed about it. Was it really such a bad thing? When I had enough of her ranting, I cut her off.

"Stop it, Moyo-chan. I don't care about finding who he is because I don't want to get to know him." My tone didn't let place for argument but my best wasn't known to back down easily.

"But Sakura-chan..." she started. But I wasn't going to bear with it another minute. I was no longer in the submissive mood.

"Don't "Sakura-chan" me! Enough is enough. " I screamed. Now, I was angry. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that I was happy this way? Why can't you let this go?"

I didn't get an answer. The Daidoji heiress added nothing more for I had said it all, between the lines. The lie had been as oblivious to her than to my own ears, I could tell. The look she was offering me was saying the same. I was thinking the same. I was in denial. She knew, I knew something was bond to happen with this man. For that I never dreamt of something that didn't happen to me later on. I was aware of it. This was a loosing battle that I was fighting. However, even if Fate wanted it to occur, I was going to put one hell of a fight. I couldn't let a jerk like him mess up my life. Not if I could help it.

- o - o -

For someone who - sort of - could have premonitory dreams, I was so easily decieved and played. Did I really thought that Tomoyo wouldn't try to do something? I should have see that one coming. I should be able to see everything coming, for God's sake. Maybe I should kill the clueless part of me because, one day, she would really be the death of me. Actually, the death that I was talking about was late, something that seemed to be a habit. This death who happened to be Shao-kun daddy. Yes, here I was again, sitting with both Mina-chan and her friend, while I read them a story. Once again, the boy's pleading eyes had been my undoing. No, I wasn't going to admit that, after two days, a little boy that I didn't even know had me wrapped around his little pinky. It was a sad thing to think about but kids had always been my weakness. I was so whipped. I was so done. The funny part was how I got myself in this predicament. Let us begin from the start, should we?

I had this dream again and accordingly to the other times, my sleep had been cut short. However, something did differ. While I always woke up, my mind in peace and a warm feeling building in my heart, today was different. My eyes opened in a flash, my mouth wide as I was gasping for air. When I finally caught my breath, it was only to start crying. As I had feared, this man appeared in my dream. Or was it that I could remember him now that I had met him? Anyways, that wasn't the problem. Despite his recent appearance, with a smiling face - something I hoped I will never do in real for I will be done for - no less, I was still craving for the happiness I had there. Therefore, waking up had tore my heart and before I could help it, the tears were here, hot on my red cheeks. How was I supposed to fight against Fate, Destiny, or wathever they called it, when I was a crying bundle of nerfs every freacking morning?

It took me more than half the hour I had ahead of me to calm down and the other half to look presentable without using any make-up. If things escaladed from here, maybe I could take this week off that had never been of any use to me. I was ready to leave when my cellphone rang. I froze, cursing Tomoyo and all the little things that made who she was before thinking about answering. I had this feeling. No! I knew she was scheming something, the she-devil. But I had always been the good - and by that I mean the stupid - one. I answered, sealing my fate without even putting the fight I had promised to put. She said the whole month would be hetic. That she wanted to finish the summer line ahead of time to be free for Mina-chan. That Eriol-kun would be home by the end of April. That she would never talk again about my dream and Shao-kun dad. Eventually, I agreed.

So, here I was, not even thinking about how I could make my dear cousin pay by thrice. No... Actually I was thinking about how come she wanted me to play this game for only one month. Did she think that was all it would take me to give in? Even if I only admited to myself, I knew it wouldn't take that long. Hell, if he smiled the same way he did in my dream, I was definitly done for. Period. However, it did help my ego to know she thought I could play hard to get for so long. No... Scratch that. I was pathetic. So much it was funny. So funny that I found myself smiling for no reason.

"What's so funny?" The smooth baritone took me by surprise. So much I nearly dropped the children on my laps. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." And he did what I had hoped he would never do. He smiled. "I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. Xiao Lin talked to me and I showed me the picture you made. I realised I had been unfair to you. How about we start again? On more friendly basics?"

"What?" Not that I could not believe the 180° turn but my mind had been blank the second he flashed that killer smile.

"What about we start with names, Miss..?" he asked. When was he going to stop smiling?

"I don't think you deserve to know my name." I snapped, more angry at myself than at him. But better be angry at myself than stuttering. No fucking way!

"I guess I will have to work for your pardon." My tone didn't even deter him. Damn him... "However, since my son seems so fond of you, you wouldn't mind if I give you mine." He didn't wait for my permission. "My name is Li Xiao Lang. But everybody call me Shaolan."

Now that I knew it, there was no way I could forget his name...

Did I already say that I was done for?

* * *

**Tada! It's done. I hope you will enjoy it. Personnally, I had tones of fun writing it. Now for the next chapter. I will try to have a steady pace, like a chapter every week or every two weeks. Sorry for the mistakes, but my computer is dead. I had to write it all on my cellphone. Ah! The wonder of technology XD! It's time for me to go. See you all.**

**Saphir Blue**


	3. Chapter II : Who I am

**Hello everyone! Ready for this week chapter? I hope it will meet your expectations. Personnally, I had fun writing. I'm trying my best to not leave mistakes. Sorry if there still have some left after my not so-thorought correction XD. Please, don't be scared to review. I like to know what you guys are thinking, good thing and bad. Even if my avatar is a wolf, I don't bite... Well, not too hard ^^'...Without any further delay, here we go.**

* * *

Chapter II : Who I am

Sakura's POV

I was tired but I couldn't sleep. Fortunately, it was friday night. Or maybe I should say it was saturday, since it was 1 in the morning. I was tossing and turning, trying to get a wink of sleep. A little shut-eyes but I couldn't get a thing. And this Shaolan dude was the only one at fault. No... I wasn't fair. I should put the blame where it was supposed to be : on me. I was weak against his smile, his voice was sending shiver down my spine. Hell, I didn't even have to hear it to become a pile of go. As if it wasn't enough, the jerk had the nerve to use - pretty skillfully I may say - his own son to get informations out of me. My name that I had said he didn't deserve to know, he had learnt it the next day. The day after, he knew I was a teacher. Even if I wanted, I couldn't deny Shao-kun. I was gone and I couldn't do a thing about it. I wasn't going to last a month.

I didn't know how I managed to decrease my heratic heartbeat. Nor did I know how I kept my excitment to an healthy level. But I finally started to drift. It could have been just the stress of the whole week finally taking its tool on me. Either way, I was soon fast asleep. In my unconsciousness, my mind wandered, as always. And the things I was denying myself while awake, I glady accepted them now. A smile found its way on my lip, expression of the glee I was, once again, living in this dream scape. The scenery wasn't much different. I was still in my bedroom, lying peacefully under my warn covers. The AC was keeping the room cool but constanstly gave me the need to snuggle up to the source of heat surrounding me. That was where I could tell the dream apart from the reality. Kero and Spinel were sleeping in the living room downstair. The two cats were always fighting and I didn't want my things to be near when they were getting at it. Therefore, I shouldn't be able to feel any warmth beside my own.

However, I could hear the drumming sound of a heart beating underneath the shirtless muscled chest I was using as my personnal pilow. I could definitly smell the rich fragrance of cocoa mixt with orange - not a manly but I liked it nevertheless - lingering on the chestnet hair my fingers were hiding in. So strong that I could almost taste it on my tongue. I could feel the hot breath brushing against my skin from each steady breath he took. I could swear I wasn't imagining the arm tightly secured around my waist. That my name slipping from those sinful lips in a barely audible whisper wasn't just the work of my devious mind. My soul be damned for I was ready to sell it to the devil because, even if I knew it was just a dream, I didn't want to believe it was the name I had learnt four days ago that I was sighing in contentment.

"Shaolan..." I whispered...

The scene changed. I was walking in the park, the one where was blooming the tree' s flower my mother named me after. Actually, I was looking at the pink petals raining all over the place and I felt like a child again. I could see the ghosts of my past showing precious memories. I saw Toya nii-san screaming after a younger version of myself, demanding the mini me to be carefull. Then, another reminiscence, where I was skating cheerfully around Tomoyo, both of us in Tomoeada Elementary sschool uniforms. We were laughing wholeheartedly, certainly about a fake story Takashi-kun had me believed without even trying, earning him one of Chiharu's punishment. While I was walking down the memory lane, someone called my name, cutting short my little moment of nostagia. I turned without hesitation, a smile plastered on my face, automatically opening my arms for the boy who, soon, would be held by them.

A second later, a smaller version of my charming Adonis crashed into me, attempting in vain to wrap his short appendages around my neck. I glady helped him by lifting him up, getting a genuine kiss on the cheek as a reward. Not so far from us, the father of the walking batery and my lover was laughing, a sound that never failed to make me melt on the spot. Shaolan's arms snaked around my waist, his nose brushing again the skin of my neck, making my whole body for a change. Like a schoolgirl, a teenager in love for the first time - the first time thing was, shame on me, the thruth - I giggled. I turned my face so my eyes could pierce right through his. The second green met brown, it was if I could read his mind or maybe we were thinking about the same thing. Either way, we inched closer, until our lips were only a breath away. I felt the passion before we kissed, burned in a blazing inferno before we set the fire. However, the kiss in itself never came. Time stopped as if someone playing with the remote controling my brain. Within the next ten minutes, everything became a blur. Then, all I saw was a white blaze before it was nothing but darkness. There was only this annoying ringtone. My hand reached toward the sound.

"Whoever you are, I hate you..." I said, my voice muffled by my pilow. Yeah... only my mediocre pilow. My irritation seemed to entertain the speaker I was ready to curse at. Actually, I did. "What's so fucking funny?" I snapped.

"My, my... Dear little Sakura cursing first thing in the afternoon! Maybe I should have stay home today."

My mind was still a mess of rainbow and unicorn, of castle and charming Shaolan on a white horse. But something did register, even in my state. The person on tthe other end said it was afternoon. When did I manage to get some sleep? And how many hour was I comatose? Not nearly enough since I was still tired. Maybe I could sleep the whole day off. I already had a pretty good start.

"Sakura-chan? Are you still there?" I could finally recognize the voice. " Don't even think about going back to sleep."

"Rika-chan?" I asked, still unsure.

"Coming to your senses? Tomoyo is already on her way. You better jump in some clothes real fast before..." The bell rang and I groaned. Soon, I heard the door opening. "Well... Don't say I didn't try to save you..."

And the line went off...

- o - o -

I was sitting with my friends but I was only there physically. I was still pretty much asleep despire all of Tomoyo' s yelling when she found me under my cover half an hour ago. The empty glass where a double caramel capuccino with a supplement of whip cream, caramel and three marshmallow wasn't as useful as I thought in the iimpossible task of staying awake. Actually, the more I was fighting Morpheus call, the more irritated I got. And I got the impression the brunch I had ordered wasn't going to change anything. Knowing me, it would just speed the processus up. So I leaned on the table, waiting for my order or for my body finally claiming the long hours of rest he deserved. I was aware, somehow, of the giggles surrounding me or the heavy sigh in backgroung. However, I didn't have the strength to snap at any one.

"Look at her, Moyo-chan. I pitied her." I heard Rika-chan say.

"I agree. We could have reschedule our monthly get together and let the poor thing sleep. She is ready to colapse anytime soon." That was Naoko-chan. "And I had finished my pages for this month. I could be free whenever you guys want."

"No! I'm sure she's playing us." Chiharu wasn't going to let me be. "She wanted to spend all day dreaming about her mystery man. That's why she forget about today." I stiffened. She was right. Shaolan had filled my mind so much I had actually forgotten. "There! She betraying herself." snikered my friend victoriously.

"Well..." started Tomoyo. I had a bad feeling about this. "The guy isn't such a mystery anymore."

I straightened on my chair looking at my best friend as if she had developped a second head. Beside me, three other pairs of eyes were ronds in atonishment. Then, all of them were looking at me. Gone was the surprise and I could read three different emotions. The first was relief. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why Rika-chan looked like a mother ready to give away her daughter's hand. The scene was disturbing enough without an explanation. When did my status change? Scratch that! Rika-chan had always been the mother figure in the gang. It was a second nature. Naoko-chan was looking at me with inspiration filled eyes. I felt like I was the main character of her next story. But I guessed I could expect nothing more from the world greatest bookworm. Finally, Chiharu-chan had the face of someone who had learnt her baby sister had sex for the first time. But instead of giving said sister the scolding of the year, she looked like she could scream and ask, no, demand for the slightest detail. How I wanted to disapear because she did scream and I knew I was going to die from embarasment in the following ten minutes.

"Sakura! You little devil! How could you hide something so big from us? A boyfriend, no less! God be blessed!" I cringed. That one did hurt. But that was Chiharu and wouldn't change her... fowardness for nothing. "And you, Tomoyo... Why didn't you speak up til now?"

"Tomoyo had nothing to say because there is nothing to say. He had a son and for all I know, he could be married." This could have closed the subject if my cousin had had the good idea to shut this big mouth of her.

"He is a widower..." The statement put a damper, the atmosphere now feeling heavy. But soon, I was burning with anger.

"You did it again! Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy?" I yelled. She didn't even seem fazed. She took a sip of her tea. She must had been some kind of private eye in her previous life.

"I didn't have to since I know him. Actually, he was right. You had already met him." She answered. Four "What?" echoed. "If we're talking about the same Li Xiao Lang, and I'm sure we do, he was Eriol's best man."

" I had never told you his name..." my voice was a mere whisper. "How could you know..."

"Honey, the fact that you want to run away from him doesn't mean he can't chase after you." The others were looking at us as if we were the most entertaining tv show. "He came to me Tuesday night, demanding answers. It was amusing to see how desperate he was to simply know your name." The girls all laughed at that but I couldn't be more livid.

"What did you tell him?" For five seconds I thought she told him everything he wanted to know. However, the instant that idea crossed my mind, I promptly pushed it away. I knew Tomoyo better than that.

"Nothing." was the answer we all knew was coming. "Whatever you decide to do with Li-kun is your business. I'll be supportive either way. But, please, think this over carefully, Sakura."

Somehow, I was disapointed. For the first time in my life, I wanted Tomoyo to choose in my stead. Certainly because I wanted someone to blame if things went wrong. I didn't know what I felt for Shaolan or I didn't want to admit it. I frowned. When ddi I become such a coward? When did I stop being the one I was only five year ago? This wasn't me. Getting my things, I walked away. I didn't look back when Rika called my name and I didn't care about the brunch I had previously ordered. I didn't even care the worried stares nor the conversation that occured after my departure.

"You think Sakura-chan will be alright?" That was Chiharu thinking she may had pushed the matter to far. "And do you think he is the one?"

"At first, since she couldn't remember his face, I thought she could be wrong for once. Now that I saw him..." Tomoyo smiled. "I think Sakura's gift could never be wrong, even if it's about her own happiness."

"This could be great material for my next story. Do you think they will agree to sell me the rights if things go right?" Naoko-chan adjusted her glasses.

"Let's just pray for an happy end..." said Rika-chan, looking at my blurred figure walking away.

- o - o -

It seemed that the park was always the place I came when I had problems. I remembered I had come home late the first day I went to school after my mother's death. I stayed there, sitting on the swig until Toya came looking for me. He didn't say anything. He just got me home safe and sound. When I finally had the courage to tell Yukito-san about my feelings only to be smoothly rejected, my father found me here, trying to swallow my tears. Sitting on the same swig he told me I would find someone, like he found my mother. That all I had to do was wait for him and never let him when I do meet him. Tomoyo came looking for me there when we had our first fight. We ended up spending most of the night playing like there was no tomorrow. Today was no different. And I prayed for the place to send me an answer like always. A sign... Some kind of miracle.

I had been sitting there for hours, still wondering what I should do. I couldn't deny to myself any longer that I wanted to believed in the future my dreams were showing me. I wanted to believe that my gift wasn't mistaking. I wanted assurance. But I knew that if I didn't try I would never know if Shaolan was the one. I guessed my school crush had left a deeper scar that I wanted to see. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I could barely recognize myself and I didn't like the Sakura I was seeing. Maybe fighting in vain against myself wasn't the right way. Fighting him wasn't the solution. Not when I could smell the scent of his body wash - orange and cocoa - all around me.

"Shaolan..." I whispered.

"Yes?"

Since I wasn't waiting for an answer I stiffened, thinking that my mind was trying to trick me. But when I heard someone sitting on the second swig, I couldn't believe I was this lucky. Maybe Tomoyo was right - when wasn't she? - about me being God's favorite.

"You're a stalker now?" I couldn't even be angry about it. I was flattered actually. He hummed, not really what I could call an answer. "I had known you more talkative."

" It's a coincidence." he said after a short silence. "I was walking aimlessly. My feet dragged me here." He gave something a pained look. "If my compagny isn't welcomed, I can leave."

"It's alright. Actually, I wanted to talk." He waited for me to continue but I didn't speak a word.

"Is everything alright?" The concer in his voice was genuine. I could.

"Why ask? What do you even care?" He didn't even think before answering.

"Because since I saw you with Xiao Lin, that day, smiling come to me more easily. Because a smile suits you better than the face you're showing me now. And for some unkwown reason, it hurts to think I'm the cause of your sadness." I nodded. I stared at the starless night, deep in thought.

"Do you want to walk me home, Li-kun?" I asked, a smile gracing my lips.

" Shaolan..." I looked up, confused. He was already standing in front of me, offering me his hand. I took it without hesitation. "Call me Shaolan."

With his help, I got on my feet. Securing my purse under my arm, never letting go of his warm hand, I led the way. I had had my brightest smile plastered on my face. His thumb was tracing circle on the back of y hand, sending shiver down my spine. Thinking I was cold, he gave me his jacket. The scent coming from it was intoxicating. Unfortunately, my house wasn't so far from there. The distant was fast covered and we were soon standing before my front door.

"Thank you, Li... I mean Shaolan-kun."

"My ppleasure." He looked at me, shying away for some reason. "Will it be to forward to ask for your number... you know ... to be sure you're okay tomorrow when you will wake up." He seemed to disapprove his own idea. " Never mind, I'm just an idiot." He was already walking away.

"Why not come tomorrow and judge by yourself?" Taken aback, he asked.

"Why?" I knew he was talking about the 180° turn. I just flashed him another smile.

"I was thinking thinking that, maybe, you deserve to know who I am..."

With that, I walked in...

* * *

**Well, with this chapter, the settings are done. Now the real stuff will begin. If you want to know what will happen next, better stayed tuned. I'll do my best to have the chapter done by next Tuesday. If not, it will for the following Tuesday. Until the next release...**

**Saphir Blue**


	4. Chapter III : Did you know ?

**Hello everyone. I'm so deeply sorry for the wait. This month had been was busy. I didn't even have time for myself. Working day and night. I'm literally sleep deprived. Anyways, I'll try my best to not make you wait another month for the next chapter. For those who compaint about the grammar and other mistakes, i apologize. English is not my mother language. I'm trying to get a beta. Until, then I'll try harder. Another correction, this time about our little Li-kun. From where I come from, we write it and pronounce it Shaolan. And I actually like it better like this. So... deal with it ^^. Now, on the with story!**

* * *

Chapter III : Did you know… ?

Sakura's POV

I was lying in my bathtub, playing with the bubbles covering my body. The unmistakable scent of cherry blossoms was filling the room while a soft tune was echoing in the background. The half drunk glass of wine in my hand and the perfect setting for my night of relaxation was completed. I had pushed it back, way too tired to waste the time. A quick shower, a light diner, correcting my kids' copies and I was sleeping. The whole week followed this boring routine, even if I didn't like it myself. But the need and the strength, I had none of them to even think about trying. However, today events had left me on some kind of high that I knew beforehand it was going to be tough thing to get a little shut eye. So...Why not celebrate?! Celebrate my current state of euphoria, the trepidation caused by tomorrow friendly meeting, the warmth still lingering on my hand. Celebrate the start of something new.

I took another sip of my red wine, humming in delight at the light burning sensation when the liquid caressed the inside of my throat. Tomoyo was right again, it was a good one. I recognized the tune playing in the background and smiled. The sound of the zither, principal instrument in this song, gave an exotic atmosphere. For a second, I felt like Shakira, slightly undulating my body in the narrow space of my bathtub while I sang along with Katy Perry. As the lyrics were leaving the barrier of my lips, I could tell how perfectly the words seemed to match my case. If my premonitory dreams were considered as my third eye then Shaolan and I were the legendary lovers the singer was speaking so highly of. I smiled thinking about the pictures my mind was generally playing in my head once I was asleep. If this was really what was going to happen, the future couldn't be brighter. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster, now that I was in peace with myself. Spaced out, my buzzing phone nearly went unnoticed. I picked it up without even looking.

"Sakura!?" My cousin seemed to be relieved. "Where the hell were you? With Naoko-chan and her endless imagination, she nearly made me believe the ground had split open underneath your feet and suck you up. Don't ever ignore my calls, hear me?"

"Sure thing, Mom…" I answered both sarcasm and boredom evident in my voice. This scolding thing was getting old. "What do you want? Weren't you supposed to be in the middle of bonding session with Mina-chan? Don't tell me you dump your own daughter?" I joked.

"Very funny. Actually, I was the one dumped." I raised my eyebrow at the revelation, my silence enough invitation for a thorough explanation. "She fell asleep. Children, those days, can't even pull an all-nighter. Pathetic."

"Yeah… Pitiful…" I added with a false blasé attitude. "Now that we laughed about the unusual education given to poor little Mina-chan, how about we get straight to the point."

"You aren't as confused I thought you would be after our conversation, earlier…" she stated after a minute of silence. "Did you figure out what you want to do with Li-kun?"

"Somehow…" I sighed. "I decided to believe in me, in my power, whatever you want to call my gift. I will take things as they come and let the chips fall where they may."

"My, my! Finally, you came to your senses. This is the Sakura I know. Then, I shall witness this fairy tale of yours and your future happiness." declared my best friend, acting almighty. "When are you going to stop the little dragon torture?"

"I already ended it." I said flatly. Then her words registered in my head and I blushed crimson red. "And I did not torture him!"

I thought I would receive some embarrassing remarks but Tomoyo kept quiet. I waited – this ought to be my best friend playing her drama queen –but after more than three minutes, I was getting scared. Thinking the raven haired woman had the nerve to hang up on me, I was ready to let this drop and enjoy my bubble bath once more. But the seething tone used for yelling my name literally squashed any idea I had for the rest of my night.

"Well, it seems that you didn't tell me the whole story." I shivered. I could feel the malice leak thought the phone and I thanked good for being so far from her wrath. "Why not start everything from the beginning. And don't you dare keep any detail from me."

I nodded and started with the story. I told her everything. From how I ended up crying, again, in the Penguin Park and how I wished for an answer to how coincidentally, the man behind all my distress came walking on me. I gave her my impressions, my feelings about our meeting. I didn't forget to tell her that I was the one proposing him to get back home nor didn't I fail to describe how eager and ecstatic the Li heir was to take my hand. The whole time, the blush on my cheeks persisted, constant evidence of my unwilling admittance. Or maybe it was the proof showing how much this simple touch had affected me. Either way, the Hiiragizawa wife didn't want to end my agony, demanding to know what I had in mind for tomorrow. It was a real ordeal to finally make her remember that she actually said herself (the previous chapter is there to prove it, Tomoyo) that this was none of her business and that I had to go at it, alone, like a big girl. Or the grown up I was supposed to be when she and Rika-chan weren't babying me.

-o-o-

The scene was no different from last night. The room was bathed with warmth despite the AV being on. An intoxicating smell assaulted my nostril the second I took a whiff. It made my head feel dizzy, a burning ache that had never consumed me before lit up. I tried, even if it didn't seem possible, to bring myself closer to the body I was sleeping on. The delighted response I got was toned muscled arms wrapping themselves around my waist, attempting the very impossible task I was speaking of previously. I sighed contently, still ignoring what was without saying my growing desire. My fingers ran lazily on the hard chest, earning myself a muffled groan from the sleeping man. The little devil I was couldn't shy away from the tempting opportunity to tease my lover. Smirking, a part of me – very small part I may say – abashed that merely few months of intimacy had been enough to make me into the minx I was now, I lightly exhaled. My breath fanned over the hot skin my hand was desperately trying to remember, goose bumps rising under my touch.

I smiled; somehow my mind was still trying to process how we had ended up together, how easy it was to love one another. Breathing wasn't as natural as tending each other's needs. I brushed my nose the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that never failed to drive me insane. I whispered in his ear, using my most seductive tone while I called his name. Under my palm, I could feel his heartbeat increase as his breath came in short pants, my feline grin stretching once again my lips. There couldn't something funnier than this little game of mine. And I was sure there was nothing more gratifying for my fragile ego. Pleased by his body's reactions, it was still not enough to satiate the inner vixen that my pure maiden personality couldn't restrain on those nights. I needed more of his sheepish struggles, more of his breathless moans and definitely more of his increasing warmth. Biting gently on his earlobe, my smirk grew wider, because I knew what to do to get all of that and some more.

My fingers were moving up, even so slowly, exploring each tiny millimeter of the skin on display. They were tracing every curve, each heavenly-drawn muscle until the sleeping man couldn't hide any longer his aroused state. The hardness pressing against my belly was impossible to ignore. Instinctively, I slightly ground against his hot thick member, a louder groan escaping my target' lips, his face distorted by pleasure. The burn was beginning to become unbearable so I decided to hurry things up. Licking my way down, starting from his ear, leaving a red mark on his neck after I lingered here for minutes, my tongue finally came across his erect nipples. I flicked my wet appendage around it, playing with the little bud before biting and tugging it. The action was enough to wake my chestnut haired boyfriend. He looked at me, sleep and lust battling for dominance in his eyes. Finally, he settled for lust as he launched himself at my lips, capturing them in a mind-blowing kiss. Before I knew it, our positions were reversed and I found myself pinned on my back, breathless.

"Sakura…" groaned Shaolan, fighting the urge to burry himself deep inside of me. I just smiled innocently, tilting my head on the side, for the effect. "Hungry for punishment, I see? I should indulge you."

I raised my hips, causing our body to touch in our most private parts. I had to bite my lips to muffle to moan trying to break through. Conscious that my little game had affected me as much as it did to him, the Li heir didn't waste a second in reenact the gesture, torturing me until I was nothing more than a whimpering mess. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do and I was killing us both by enduring the ache that was turning out to be painful. Even with dazed green eyes, it was impossible to miss his grinded teeth or the sweat dropping from his forehead. When the heat inside on my belly demanded to be quenched, I conceded victory.

"Please, I need you." I begged, my voice turning out to be more seductive that I had wanted.

He didn't need to be told twice. Hell, he was barely restraining himself from coming here and there. So without an ounce of reluctance, he sheathed himself deep within me. I gasped, my eyes growing wide, as I welcomed the intrusion.

-o-o-

I woke up with a start, my body still tingling from the sensations. I couldn't believe the scene my subconscious decided to play in my dreams tonight. The crimson shade of red tainting my cheeks would, without a doubt, never leave. And I knew I was damned to blush every single time my eyes would land on him. Strangely enough, the first thing that crossed my mind was the face Chiharu made when she learnt about Shaolan and the innuendos behind it. I snorted disgustingly, refusing to believe that my libido had chosen this very moment to finally awake. Where was this divine luck my friends were always talking about? How could God, my body and my own mind betray me in such grand fashion? I wanted to die and I cursed myself from actually inviting the very object of my unwilling fantasy to spend the day with me instead of giving away crucial information about me. It would have been easier to hide the blush, now a permanent feature of mine. I took a look at my alarm and groaned. The sun would be rising in another four hours. And here I thought my sleep would not be disturbed anymore.

Taking my robe sitting on armchair beside my bed, I put it on and walked out of my room, heading for the kitchen. Seconds later, I was sitting on my sofa, a bowl of raspberries my hand. I was still trying to erase those pictures from my mind. I didn't want to dream about... that again. I couldn't help but blame my friend for getting my head in the gutter. Even so, deep down, I was ashamed to admit that I hadn't been as pure as my friends claimed me to be. I was no fool. Love how I viewed it ten years ago was all about butterflies and flowers. But ever since I started to have those dreams, I knew better. Afraid of my own friends' reactions, I kept quiet, never revealing how much I remembered, beside Shaolan's voice. I never told anyone about the times I woke up, sweating and bothered. As those four years passed by, I learned to yearn for the gentle kisses and the sweet nothing whispered in my ear. At the time, I discovered a more sensual side of me. And this new Sakura lusted after this man she couldn't remember. She wanted nothing more than to taste the sinful pleasure taunting her every single night. Thus, the childish vision I had was shattered while the bottomless feeling consuming me now was growing into what I knew now.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day…" I sighed before I ate the last red fruit. "Let's see if I can have some more rest."

Washing the bowl, I took the glass of water and returned to my room. When I was laying again on my bed, my thoughts drifted once more. Will it really be as wonderful as my dream made it out to be? I couldn't wait for this dreamscape to be the reality I live every single day. So, not afraid to bask in the addictive pleasure that my dream had to offer, I closed my eyes and let myself wander in this world.

-o-o-

There was a time when nothing could catch me off guard. My premonitions seemed to always prevent my life from ever becoming a thrilling and breathtaking adventure. And the burden of knowing everything had often taken its toll on me, leaving a bitter end in the story of my life. However, those days were long gone now and I couldn't help but regret those times of peace and ease. Since Shaolan came to my life, everything was like a rollercoaster. My gift, apart from telling me how bright our future would be, was quiet concerning my pursuer's intention. So, to my horror, the Li heir was destined to be the one and only source of strain on my weak heart. And I never thought an active woman like me could be weak-hearted. Today had been the proof of this newfound theory of mine. When I had thought the subject of my night fantasy would come with his son, so the little child could clear the awkward atmosphere I knew would be felt, the chestnut haired man was all alone when I opened my door for him this morning. It was just the start. However, today, I learned something too. No matter how hard I would have tried to stay away from him, it would have been vain.

So we were all alone, sitting face to face. Despite the coffee table between us, I couldn't shake the impression that there was still not enough space between us. Like I thought, the atmosphere was awkward and heavy. The air was so thick I had a hard time just trying to breathe. Or maybe this was just my imagination because my guest seemed to be quite comfortable. Actually, ever since he saw me open the door, he was just smiling like an innocent child on a night of Christmas Eve. I was torn between the fact that a smile like his should be prohibited – because I was irrevocably addicted to it – and the idea of kicking him out of my house before my raging hormones forced me to ruin prematurely 24 years of virgin celibacy. Yes, I had been right to think that seeing him after such steamy dream was definitely not my brightest idea. No, I didn't expect me to be slightly flushed when I came to invite him in. And I'm sure as hell didn't predict he would force me into accepting his help – well, he didn't have to argue much either – to take care of me for the rest of the day.

That's why I was doing my best to not cross his eyes. I knew they were foggy because of the flash of pictures I couldn't keep out of my head. That's why I excused myself when I felt I needed to cool my head. But with my eyes cast on the ground, I didn't see him get up to help me. So, clumsy as ever, I couldn't avoid the collision. We both found ourselves entangled in each other. When our eyes met, so many scenarios played in my head and all of them were quite unorthodox. It went from me kissing the living daylights out of him from turning last night dream into reality. Actually, my body was screaming for me to act on both ideas, the main goal seemingly to be to eradicate all possible space between our bodies. For once, both mind and heart seemed to be agreeing together. And I would have act on those feelings. I would have quenched the burning fire inside of me. I would have done all of that and much more, if my eyes didn't catch that. Lying on the floor was Shaolan's open wallet and inside of it something that should have never been there. A picture of me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him, pushing myself away. The "me" on the picture was younger and that alone was enough to confuse me. "And since when?"

He didn't answer, his smile flattering. He got up, took his wallet and put it back in his back pocket. Since I knew him, I never thought he would be reluctant to give me something I demand. But I guessed there was a first time for everything. He sat back on his seat, before finally his eyes met mine again.

"Will you believe me, even if the truth seems to be far-fetched?" I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. "I asked Eriol for it after the wedding."

"Why?"

"Everything started about six years ago, when my family arranged my marriage. At this time, my wife-to-be was my best girl friend. We were more like brother and sister, even after the wedding. I tried my best to make it work but I couldn't see her as anything more than a sister. We couldn't even sleep together." I cut him again.

"But, what about Shao-kun?" My answer came faster than I would have thought.

"Artificial insemination." I nodded and let him go on with his story. "One day, my wife woke me up, saying that I keep struggling in my sleep, calling a girl name…" he looked at me. "Your name. I was shocked and it had been hard to convince her that I wasn't cheating on her. But the dream about the unknown girl never ceased to haunt my night. Our relations started to become a little shaky and our friendship couldn't take it. Eriol's wedding was a blessing in disguise. I never thought I would meet you there. Now that I knew you were real, the others girls were meaningless, even if it was my own wife. I felt awful when she died, because I couldn't bring myself to be sad. All I could think about was that I was finally free. It took me four years to overcome my guilt, four years that I wasted. I was really lucky to bump into you when I picked Xiao Lin. But you didn't remember me so I played along. I'm sorry."

My ears must have betrayed me because I could swear he said he had been dreaming of me for the past six years. Somehow, I had the feeling that Tomoyo had a hand in all of this, even if it was a little. I promised myself that I will thank her next time I see her. But right now…

"Did you know…" I started. Shaolan looked up to me. "That I dream about you too?" Surprise etched on his face as he slowly shook his head "no". "Every night, for the last six years, I dream about this man. And every time I woke up, all I could remember was his voice. I knew it was you the second you open your mouth that day. But I keep on fighting against my own feeling. Against you…"

"Well… We're both quite stubborn. It should have been expected…" he tried to explain with a small smile. "Maybe we should stop wasting time?"

"Maybe…" I answered, quite unsure of what should be done now.

"How about we start now?"

Before I could comprehend what he meant, he was up. The next second, the Li heir was bending above me. I froze, my mind going blank from the scent I could never forget. His face was barely inch away from mine and I could feel his breath fanning over my skin. When his lips accidentally brushed mine, I lost all reason. My hands reached for his hair, pulling him over me. And I kissed him, with all the pent-up frustration of those six years, with all the burning desire gained from my dreams, with the unconditional love I had been unable to fight. Finally, I felt complete. The hole, left in my heart after Yukito-san kind rejection, was filled now. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. My blood was rushing in my veins. The taste I never could remember in my dream, the one I yearned for, was richer that I had imagined. It took over my senses, blurred the line between the pure and the uninhibited "me". I wanted more and I was dead set on getting just that.

I lightly suck on his bottom lip and he was all too eager to give me entrance. Experimentally, I caressed his tongue with mine, lowly whimpering at the feeling. Shyly at first, we explored each other, battling awkwardly for dominance that none of us were willing to give up. With each passing second grew our confidence and we were back at hungrily devouring each other. Unfortunately, all good things were bond to come to an end and soon the need for air became impossible to ignore. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from him. Our breaths were coming out in short pants, my face as flushed as his. He smiled down at me and I literally melt on the spot. However, this time was different. Yesterday, I would have controlled myself and avert my eyes. Today, I simply captured his lips in another kiss, a sweeter and more innocent one but charged with same feeling.

"Did you know…" The brown haired man never looked up, too busy raining butterfly kisses all over my face. "That this was my first kiss?"

"I would have never guess."

* * *

**With this, the third chapter is over. Since it had been post late hours of the night - or maybe should I say in the early hours in the morning - there may be more mistakes. I'll read it over again later, when I had my share of sleep. Please review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Love you all.**

**Saphir Blue**


End file.
